Glaciaria Convention
The Glaciaria Convention is an international agreement signed in 299AP, designed to protect and preserve the pristine conditions of Glaciaria, Vexillium's frozen continent. The Convention prohibits the use of Glaciaria for military, commercial, or industrial uses, limits the nature of scientific research (for example, prohibiting weapons research), and makes it a crime to violate these requirements in each signitory state. Of all countries to hold territorial claims to Glaciaria, however, only the Lexicon Islands and Altland have signed the convention. Full Text RECOGNIZING that it is in the interest of all humanity that Glaciaria shall continue for ever to be used exclusively for peaceful, non-commercial purposes and shall not become the scene or object of international discord; The undersigned freely announce, affirm, and state as binding to the signatory state: Section I - Non-Military Use Glaciaria shall not be used for any military purpose by this nation. Prohibited, among other things, are any measures of a military nature. The establishment of military bases and fortifications, the carrying out of military maneuvers, military training, military deployment, as well as the testing of any type of weapon are henceforth prohibited. Section II - Non-Commercial Use Glaciaria shall not be used for any commercial purpose by this nation. Prohibited, among other things, are any measures of an industrial nature. The use of Glaciaria for waste disposal, tourism, mining, and industry are henceforth prohibited. Section III - Scientific Use Glaciaria may be used for non-military, non-commercial scientific purpose. Specifically in keeping with the spirit of this Convention are the study of climate, biology, geology, ecology, and other life sciences. Section IV - Penalties Violation of Sections I and II by any citizen of this nation shall be considered felony crime, prosecutable under our laws. Signatories * * * * * * * * (non-ratified by legislature) * * * * * * * * * Proposed new convention During the years 301 and 302, the Assembly for Peace in the Western Hemisphere promoted a new set of international rules for Glaciaria, following the Guadacoa Crisis - a major diplomatic crisis initiated by Allacoa over planned oil drilling off its Glaciarian territory, Guadacoa. Participants of the New Glaciaria Convention where Aethelnia, Cruisana, Estontesto and the Greater Burovian Realm. A draft for a New Glaciaria Treaty was proposed on the 8th of April 302, but was not signed nor ratified by any of the participant parties: WE, the Participant Nations of the Levitsky 301/302 Glaciaria Congress, HAVING ASSEMBLED in the wake of the Guadacoa crisis, CONDEMNING the use of violence in the pursuit of political goals, HOPING for an end of all quarrels about Glaciaria, WILLING to co-operate in a spirit of friendship, REMEMBERING the former internationalized status of Glaciaria, PREPARED to take responsibility for the future of Glaciaria and Vexillium, WISHING to preserve Glaciaria as an important part of the vexwide ecology, AIMING at a status for Glaciaria satisfying all nations, DESIRING more fruitful meetings with similar catering in the years to come, HAVE AGREED TO SOLEMNLY DECLARE: I. The sovereign rights of Nations on Glaciaria have to be defined by a New Convention, the principles of which should be developed by a drafting committee possibly consisting of representants of Utania and the GBR. II. The following basic principles will be taken into consideration for the New Convention: 1. The political status of Glaciaria will basically remain untouched. 2. Nations not owning territory on Glaciaria at present will not be granted territory in the future. Territory of Nations giving up their presence will fall under the administration of the UNV or an authority to be created for this purpose. 3. Nations owning territory on Glaciaria (NOTOG) have the duty to participate in the research into the ecologic impacts and contributions of Glaciaria to the overall climate of Vexillium. 4. Research and other scientific activities should not be limited to NOTOG. 5. Mechanisms to enforce the rules of the New Convention will not include military acts but only economic sanctions directly related to the violated rule. III. A draft of the New Convention completed, a second meeting of NOTOG will have to be held in hospitable Levitsky full of fizz and caviar to finalize and pass the New Convention. IV. The New Convention should then be presented to the UNV for vexwide discussion and endorsement by the UNV General Assembly. V. An International High Binding Tortuos Authority for Glaciaria (INHIBITOR AG) may be put up (a) to administer international territories on Glaciaria, (b) to co-ordinate the use of the continent, especially © the research activities, not to forget (d) the ecology and (e) the climatology, (f) to control the execution of the New Convention, and (g) to propose and prepare eventual sanctions, under a rotating presidency. To this end, NOTOG are invited to volunteer for the contribution, manning and sponsoring of one division each, of INHIBITOR AG. See also * The Glaciaria Convention